


【Drarry】光明往事

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: 快跑，快跑，不是逃亡，而要前进。





	【Drarry】光明往事

**Author's Note:**

> 伪双警微警犯 
> 
> 1970s/深柜/恐同/平权

━━━━━━━━

 

快跑，快跑，不是逃亡，而要前进。

 

━━━━━━━━

 

他的手指从那个人出现在视野里就开始无理由无意识地动作着，骨节突出的纤长手指敲击桌面，好像有一个看不见的节奏器，一下一下在乐章快要终止时将他拉扯回既定曲谱中。那看不见的旋律糅合在空气里，无人能闻，蜿蜒过伦敦初夏车水马龙的街道，喧闹的集市和行人。哈利波特试图转开注意力，从书中获取些许灵感，可眼前手边仅有的绘着都铎蔷薇的金边茶具和几块夹蛋三明治没有足够的吸引力让他从近旁同事的低声谈论中抽开身，他不喜欢夹蛋三明治，而显然那水位线基本没怎么下降的咖啡也不合他的胃口。今天早晨的阳光配什么都不够顺眼。

“你们听过他‘那个’的传闻吗？”

茶余话题的提名入围者端起餐碟，手轻微地颤了一下。

——是真的。  
——波特是同性恋吗？  
——波特是同性恋吧。  
——他不是还参加活动吗？ 

不加糖又不加奶的咖啡真的很不适合分神。

 

——和那些不三不四的人？

 

他不用抬头就知道这话属于哪副口舌。德拉科马尔福尖酸刻薄的论调配上缺乏同情心的表情，周一早上他一定穿着便装——一件米色风衣，口袋里放着警员证，一双棕色布洛克皮鞋和两枚花式是大写M的玛瑙袖扣。马尔福着实不常来这家店，哪怕它离办公室很近，哪怕它定有不俗的消费标准。

哈利波特对诸如此类的话题并不陌生，自从他在Piccadilly广场午夜时分撞见夜巡回家的两个同事，第二天有关他参与秘密活动的传言就不胫而走。所用的字词最开始只是八卦心作祟的范畴，后来演变成恶意的揣度乃至诽谤，紧接着是避之不及的恐慌。惺惺作态在这个年代不少见，何况是有关这类问题。曾经少有人谈起它们，如今却都如野鹜群起而攻之，就像市民们往下台的前首相公寓门口扔烂番茄，那些大混乱似乎是这个精神贫瘠的废墟之城年代仅有的娱乐活动。

他毫不怀疑这变化其中不乏他死对头的一大功劳。他和马尔福仅有的几次交流限于公事（不可思议地居然也都是争吵），自从他们第一天在刑事处相遇，哈利因为正与朋友聊些琐碎又很重要的安排而错过了对方抛出的第一根橄榄枝，此后小气的名门少爷就再没有什么好声色的问候，虽然他也不曾在乎，马尔福这个姓氏给他的印象片面单薄——一群有钱的种族主义者。

他们完全是两个世界的人。虽然赫敏警告他不要轻易接近马尔福，但哈利倒是认为这样的担心实属多余——他根本不在乎那只白鼬对他有任何看法。或许十几岁的哈利波特会因为刻意疏离的孤立而闷闷不乐，你不会觉得二十一岁从战场的枪林弹雨血流成河中归来的他还会抱持同样态度。劫后余生可以改变一个人很多，而出征沙场的勇气与坚定在他灵魂上留下的骄傲烙印是他所有行动和决策的根本。

于是他正对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，那人眼中的惊愕一闪而过，嬉笑神情在哈利的步步逼近中显得勉强僵硬。

“恶心？”

 

━━━━━━━━

 

有什么比在散步时都能遇到自己的大冤家更糟心的吗？

——在离市中心很远很远的森林里散步时都能遇到自己的大冤家。

 

“在她之前，我从未听过有人即使说最普通甚至生硬的客套话，能有那种可爱的语调。我有一瞬间的呆滞，具体多久，我也说不清——有两三只海鸥跃过缠绕着蔷薇花藤的顶棚，降落在钟楼上——直到婚礼的第一声号角吹响，我才真正地回过神来。”

七月午后收起所有阴霾，背景布上的云朵被那颗炽热星球挫去半个角，一个暖意洋洋的晴日。去郊外为作品采风绝对不失为打发空闲的好方法。收起笔尖的那个瞬间他闭起眼睛就能想象出文中的那个如画的场景。他想象微风如何打在香蕉林的叶片上，海岸的风带来降水，诗人们拿起选集走入人群，他想象出街头为人用纸牌占卜的女巫说些什么神秘话语，广场上海鸥聚集四散，所有色调恰到好处。

他的世界里橘色洒在花楸的红果上，偶然从林叶的间隙中窥探到的踪迹让人一时难以置信，他几乎就要控制自己的双腿向相反方向迈开，而不容质疑其权威的自尊心却不这么想，在他的本能们互相打架的时候马尔福遍布伤痕的脸闯入他的视野，于是所有逃离的计策都一下失去竞争力。

“必须帮助他。”

所有思绪都朝着这个念头奔去。

哈利在给自己令他本人感到迷惑的行为找理由——他们是同事。甚至从某种层面上来说，在警视厅一起工作的同事往往又可以被称作战友。你当然没有办法对一个受伤的战友置之不理，可是他好像没有什么义务要满足伤者在晚上盯着夜空发呆的愿望。即使罗恩吞下一只蟾蜍，哈利波特也不会相信马尔福想和自己一起看星星。

“留在这，波特。留下。”

梅林在上，告诉他他从马尔福字间听出宛如可怜小动物发出请求的柔软语气完全是错觉。小臂上扎着简易绷带的青年抱膝坐在草地上，夜晚水汽在桔梗科植物的叶片表面凝结、滴落，凹月在漂亮的瞳孔中倒映成层叠的碎光，发表完一轮例行嘲讽的马尔福刚刚安静下来，在哈利的不予回答中渐渐弱了气焰。他不知道那算不算一种恳求——害怕寂寞的马尔福为了不一个人在森林里等待任务结束而硬拉与此次事件毫不相关的人，并且还是他的头号“不对付”作陪——虽然单单那句话听上去还算真诚，哈利波特还是难以说服自己仅仅是出于人道主义的关怀而放弃离开。

他说祈使句的时候从来不动听，只是夜色悲凉，那几个低音入耳才难免凄婉。

他在小白鼬身边的空地上躺下，好像在假装这一切都发生得很自然。

 

━━━━━━━━

 

他原本并不觉得那是多么不符合他的性格所会作出的发言。

 

漫长的沉默在两人之间弥漫开，空气粘稠而焦灼，哈利侧躺着在脑海中临摹小少爷食指上那枚银底座戒指，澄澈的上等绿宝石在那其上泛出莹润的光，哈利并不打算打破他和马尔福之间难得一见的微妙平衡，只是盯着不再有光源的上中天，仿佛只是为他的作品尽力收集素材的一个作家，而不是其他什么。他不是为了等待一些其它的什么而停留。

“你来这里干什么？”

德拉科并不是惜字如金，确切地说他只是不知道该找什么样的切入点，他的心里有什么东西在怒吼，而他的行为却永远背道而驰。

“来给我写的故事找点灵感。”

夏夜的蝉鸣爆发出巨大的嘈杂，它们是这个时代最敢于发声的动物。

“你写东西？”

“下班了也没有什么事，随便写写。”

马尔福几乎要问出那个问题，句子在他的舌尖打了个弯溜回嗓子里。

“你这样很容易引起误会。”

“误会？”

问号的尾音上挑到一个不寻常的高度，毫不掩饰主人的惊讶。哈利波特还从不知道自己这个老对头的词典里有“误会”，马尔福家的人从来只有“认定”。他本来设想的对峙里不包括这样的环节，他并不希望他们开始对骂，但如果真的有些什么不愉快倒是绝不出乎意料。而马尔福平静、淡然，就像他们是在公司楼下遇见，就像哈利没有拒绝过与他交好。

“抱歉，我没有什么其他意思，你写什么？爱情故事？“

哈利波特开始怀疑自己的耳朵了。他听到了什么？他听到了来自马尔福的礼貌性的道歉，金发男人的头像顺从的猫低下去，柔软地将身体微微曲起。他不得不承认那人有着出色的让人心动的俊朗外表，在月色下尤为美而非凡。或许正是这种一反常态激起了他被通勤生活的无聊劲磨平的好奇心，他决定把这话题继续下去。

“什么都有。”

猫儿盯着他，“怎么写？”

“表达的基本方式就是夸张。”哈利波特突然想起了些有趣的事，“举个例子，如果我要表达我喜欢你，我会说我爱你胜过世上一切事物，这份爱超过对功勋章、财富，以及对生命的渴望。只要为了爱你，只要能够爱你，所有其他的都无足轻重。你能看出来我在为你战斗，任何阻止我去爱你的障碍我都会毫不犹豫地挥刀砍去，’你’即是自由，’你’即是信仰。我一定会说爱全部的你，我爱每个时刻的你，就算事实并不完全如此。为了精确的表达不浪漫，这时一定会有评论家说‘严谨的科学艺术吗’，当然，所以为此而改成‘追求精确的表达可能在某些场合下不够浪漫’，要说‘我爱大部分时候的你，有些时候我觉得没那么爱你’，这样的表达没有意义。”

他能感觉到他的气息近了一些，哈利没有躲开。他清楚这段话里自己耍了什么样的花招，那个吻一开始犹豫不决而轻柔，后来变得激烈而窒息，唇舌相触抽走了肺间所有氧气，在意识模糊中他胡乱地抓住对方。马尔福苍白的脸上浮起红晕，灰蓝色眼睛越发锐利灼人。

“这是报复？”

“不够，我可没有像你一样当众乱来。”

他还能回忆起一周前那个唐突的吻。他明白他激怒了这头狮子，而怎么也想不到会被以那种方式予以反击，比自己矮半头的同级警官挑眉瞪着他，下一秒揽过他的脖子将唇贴上来。他惊得无法动弹，差一点就回应了“挑衅”。

他猜从他提出请求的那一刻就已经被看穿，唇上的触感在那些日子中挥之不去，只要用手指抚过嘴边的沟壑，小到每个细胞的感受都会一并涌来。

“你是同性恋吗？”

“很遗憾，我不是。”

那勾人魂魄的绿眼睛眨动其中的水波流转，德拉科马尔福清楚地感觉到心脏狠狠地随之抽痛。

 

━━━━━━━━

 

德拉科的视线从没离开过他。

越过一众亭子间，正对面那间同样半透明的办公室里坐着与他一般等级的高级将领。他们是这个庞大的国家机器中不值一提的螺丝钉，做着重要但微小的行政工作。上级们每天都在和交通部抢经费，这个楼层里的警察们时刻都等着出外勤，刚刚从一线回来的小马尔福伤好了大半，而那个见鬼的波特居然连问都不来问一下。他就那样一直看着那个方向，看着那个常常出现在他每个想法背后的形象如何拧开墨水，将笔伸入其中，如何将茶匙放进热可可中搅拌，如果伸出舌头舔去嘴边残余的奶油。而那一切在马尔福看来都是故意为之的挑逗。他愠恼地展开一份报纸，无穷无尽的大字标题写满有关战争、限制移民和疾病的字眼。社论版印着丽塔斯基特关于恪守本分就能远离肆虐的艾滋的枯燥言辞，那些文字只是为了存在而存在，为了出现而出现，就像它们的读者只是为了阅读而阅读。东德周边爆发的局部战争让国际关系变得更加紧张，近来不断有企图非法越过柏林墙的平民被击毙的消息传来，红色恐怖的顶峰时期早在二十年前就宣布已然过去，可谁也说不准这场遥遥无期的对立什么时候结束。

他从这些漫无边际的报道中脱开的时候，抬眼看到对面的人终于有了动作，身体好像是听从了别人的指挥，跟着那人走向街道。

他听到空中金属碰撞擦出只有他一人能听到的震耳欲聋的响声。

他们在书架间心知肚明地假装偶遇。

德拉科从未如此认真地观察过男人的样子。黑色细框勾勒出极致线条，薄唇抿成一条线，散发出吸引人靠近的光芒，他就有向日葵那样热情的色彩，为他的世界带来温度、希望和救赎。

“我听说我们会给借阅危险书籍的人作红点标记。我会是其中一个吗？”

“别傻了，你是有权限修改记录的人。”

“你可能没猜到，不过，我是写色情小说的’作家’呢。”他笑起来的时候眼睛微微眯起，可爱至极。

“没关系，那没有杀伤力。”

德拉科没办法控制自己的手，他没办法抑制它去触摸哈利波特好看的脸，他的皮肤有年轻的云石纹理，也有岁月赋予的细腻触感，波特身上带着乳木果甜，他咽了口唾液，话语迷离松散。他扬起头对上目光，

“你就这么确定？”

他也克制不住去咬他干燥的唇。

“Malfoy，你疯了……”他一边将舌尖送入对方口中一边嘟囔，在马尔福最终放过他的时候才发出完整的单词，“就这样？”

德拉科狠狠地咬着后槽牙，他痛恨哈利这副狡猾的表情，得意的语气仿佛是笃定了他一定会听从自己的邀请——事实上也确实是。他简直是撕开了他的衬衫，在幼嫩的锁骨皮肤上留下一个个鲜明的痕迹。

哈利波特环住他的“情人”，“这里没有监控吗？”

“有什么人会偷到老图书馆？”

“但是可以在图书馆里偷情。”

 

“你想试试我写过的那些小把戏吗？”

 

━━━━━━━━

 

“我很喜欢我的职业。”他说。

“如果人类甚至不能面对他们自身最原始的渴望，将本身的欲念当作下流之物，并把这扭曲的道德压迫于无辜者身上，那么他们怎么能理解这世界千百种真正的无奈。一个人都不能从无谓的折磨中宽恕自我，那么这样人有什么能力怜悯他人。”

“罪恶的不是性，而是人。”

 

━━━━━━━━

 

他是在那个事件之后才知道哈利波特被称为“救世主”。

大半个伦敦的同性恋者都追随他，整个英格兰都知道他的名字。他的情人是那样伟大，崇拜者们狂热地赞誉哈利波特的笔墨是20世纪的启蒙运动。

如果放在过去，那些颂歌他通常会嗤之以鼻。

然而实际是他甚至疾恨到妒火中烧，在一个个辗转难眠的晚上不断的重复同样的梦境，他害怕自己这一辈子都不会忘记那双眼睛，他一辈子都不会再遇见一个那样的人。哈利波特自始至终都没有向他展露过他真实的一面，他窥见的那种明亮的勇气和性感不过是那个灵魂中很少很少的一部分，而那些话他只能从他人的转述中明白，他只能从其他人那里看到完整的哈利波特。

 

“我们要求生活的权利，而不仅仅是活着的权利。”

 

暴动的人群高声重复着口号，那是1972年的盛夏，一切都是刺眼的红色，泰晤士河被鲜血浸染，普通民众分不清哪方代表正义，茫然无措地往市政街方向跟着指令疏散——虽然无人知晓这指令是谁下达的。

德拉科赶到的时候人群已经不知所踪。地面上还有一滩深色痕迹，他在四下的被死亡气息笼罩的寂静中疯狂地寻找领导者的身影，一无所获。

那是英国第一场同性恋群体的平权游行，自美国“石墙运动”过去已经两年。

后来他听说——依然只是听说，来自第三方的信息——波特站在队伍的最中间，一路从牛津街走来，他们说他像个将军，就像他三年前在中东战场上一般，他们形容他是古铜与金红，说他是太阳，说他所望之处即是黎明。

他那晚下榻于约克郡一间私人宾馆。

破旧的锌顶房瓦在夜晚蒸发出翻腾热气，郊外天空黑如深渊，苍穹之下不可见的暗处潜伏着豺狼鬣狗，屏息注视野地中这唯一的一间屋子。凶狠的攻击者在等待他被睡意挟持时司机而出，用尖牙撕开他的喉咙，将他的血肉绞成碎片——就像哈利波特曾经对他的心所做的那样。

而他又梦见他。

他看见大幕拉开，明亮的黄色、安静的蓝色、温柔的绿色、当然还有那刺眼的红。这些场景中有他们的身影，而自从波特拂袖离去，画面只剩他一人留于寂冷黑色。记忆是锋利如刀的碎片，将他的情感一寸寸切割开。他梦见他说喜欢，他梦见他说爱他，他梦见他长长的睫毛上挂着泪水，反射出这荒唐世界光怪陆离，他们不间断地吻着彼此，在公共图书馆的最后一排书架后交合，在与世隔绝的夜晚出逃，猫头鹰的翅膀消失在天空边境。哈利波特像是羽毛太耀眼的鸟儿，这尘世的笼子休想囚住他，而他区区一个马尔福，又怎能捉住这自由的生物？波特是挑战成规的勇者，而他是无能政府的工具。

他最后听见教堂钟声，一身白衣的心上人消失在拐角，而一串风铃草洁白美好。

 

━━━━━━━━

 

“现在被葬入坟墓的这个人，所有起义者都会记住他。哈利波特的的确确是我们的领袖，他是救世主，在从古至今那些最优秀的人名中间，我们也一定得加上他的名字。在此我谨引述雨果先生为巴尔扎克的悼词来以表最深切的崇敬——‘巴尔扎克笔直地奔向目标，抓住了现代社会进行肉搏。他从各方面揪过来一些东西，有虚像，有希望，有呼喊，有假面具。他发掘内心，解剖激情。他探索人、灵魂、心、脏腑、头脑和各个人的深渊。巴尔扎克由于他自由的天赋和强壮的本性，由于他具有我们时代的聪明才智，身经革命，更看出了什么是人类的末日，也更了解什么是无意。于是面带微笑，泰然自若，进行了令人生畏的研究，但仍然游刃有余。他的这种研究不像莫里哀那样陷入忧郁，也不像卢梭那样愤世嫉俗。’我无意将波特先生与这位伟人作任何比较，但在我的心中他们都同样真实并且伟大。”

德拉科马尔福坐在大理石长椅上，坐在人群中，坐在教堂花园里。他为自己一闪而过的想法感到悲凉而可笑，那个人怎么会允许自己来宣读他一生的光辉事迹呢？从来反派缺少层次感，在他的故事里自己甚至不是陪衬——他哪有当局、哪有茫茫众生的愚昧无知来得力量可怕。暗自嘲笑着自己“禁止出席”的身份，他悄悄离开冗长的仪式，原来无论婚礼与葬礼，有关那人的一切他都显得不合时宜。

今年苏格兰废除同性恋违法条款，大不列颠全境合法。为了纪念得之不易的胜利，连《预言家日报》都公开发表平权运动开创者之一的哈利波特一部生前作品的简介，小小的尾版上仅标题就占去了四分之一纸张，更不起眼的讣告挤在右面狭窄的页边距里，就像是被某股强大到他无法抗拒的力量推动着、催促着，甚至是告假也必须到场的宴会，窗棂边放着一束玫瑰，一如梦中剔透无暇。

他在噩梦中拼命地跑着，甩开那个拐角。

跑，跑，跑。

在篇末的结尾，透过被玻璃映衬得格外耀眼的阳光，透过故事的猫眼，他看到的人，散发着与春日一样柔和的光芒。

像曾经的许许多多扉页一样，他的心又发疯似的跳动起来，但这一次却比以往都要鲜活，都要充满情感，就好像大梦一场，在病好的头一天喝到的热可可，将他一下子从头晕目眩和药物产生的幻觉中拯救回来，就像迷茫的人翻到多年前远方的书信，在心头涌起幻梦般的美好，就像久别重逢故人归来，又像一见钟情怦然心动。

 

“你也太恶趣味了。来听自己的追悼会很有趣吗？”

哈利波特摘下礼帽，那张他日思夜想的脸上绽出一个令人心醉的笑容。

“当然。好久不见，你还是一样讨厌，Malfoy.”

而他再也无法停止奔向他。

 

━━━━━━━━

 

你永远不会是为我朗读悼词的人。

而会成为我墓志铭上的刻字。

一生的对手，一生的爱人。

“爱与自由，至死不渝”

 

━━━━━━━━End


End file.
